


Of Morning Wood and Wet Dreams

by BigSpookyFan



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Sexual Tension, Watford (Simon Snow), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSpookyFan/pseuds/BigSpookyFan
Summary: Simon and Baz had to live in the same room in their teenage years. Of course they had to go through some awkward stuff.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Of Morning Wood and Wet Dreams

Fourth year

**Baz**

I'm awaken by the sounds Snow is making getting ready. As if finding his only two shirts in his wardrobe requires that amount of noise. He's definitely doing it on purpose. The mouth breather. I remain in the same position for a moment as I consider I should be getting ready as well. I sit up, lifting up the covers when I realize, I've got a fucking hard-on. Snow chooses that moment to come out of the loo and I hurriedly put the covers over my lap again. He stares at me, a confused brown on his stupid face. I glare at him menacingly. He couldn't have noticed, could he? He takes his gaze away from me and moves across the room, he grabs his books and storms out. He's in such a rush because he has to be the first one at the breakfast table, not because he's too eager to attend his classes. I hear his steps running down the stairs and exhale a breath I didn't realize I've been holding. Crowley, that was close. If Snow spotted me with a full hard-on he wouldn't let me hear the end of it. _I_ wouldn't if the roles were reversed. One would think vampires couldn't get hard-ons. I can hardly blush and that's just after I've fed but apparently I _can_ get hard-ons and they only got more constant during the summer. Thanks puberty, I was wondering when they would happen at Watford. Perhaps my body knew I wouldn't be alone here, although my room back at Hampshire has never felt like it's mine. I sigh, I need to take a piss but the hard-on is not going away. It's going to be a rough handful of years. 

Fifth year

**Simon**

Baz has a football game early this morning and I can't miss it. He's been sneaking out almost every night since we're back and I know he's plotting something. I don't know what anyone could do in the dirty catacombs but I'm sure it's nothing good and I'm not letting him out of my sight. I've been thinking about this game for two whole weeks and I guess it's in my subconscious now because I dream about it. It's not a nightmare, it's just a dream, a normal day at the pitch, I'm with Penny watching the game, I follow Baz with my eyes except that in my dream I'm not expecting him to do something evil, I'm just watching him play, we're having fun, odd. He scores a goal and the crowd behind me celebrates, I smile, he keeps running and then locks his gaze to mine... I jump and wake up at the same time. I see Baz tying up his hair with the help of his reflection in front of the mirror and I realize I've overslept. I'm fucking starving. Great, now I'll have to have breakfast _after_ the game. I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up when I feel it. Shit. I raise the covers a bit so the tent is not so fucking obvious but I can feel myself blushing. Baz turns around from the mirror and stares at me, he raises an eyebrow. Fuck. 

"What's the matter, Snow? Did you wet the sheets?" 

He smirks but I'm too embarrassed to say something back so I just duck my head. He stays there for a moment, a too long moment and I fear he figured it out. I look at him, my head still ducked and see his Adam's apple bobble as he swallows.   
For a moment I think he's actually figured it out, he will make fun of me for the rest of our lives, I'll never hear the end of it but instead, he clears his throat, grabs his bag and storms out of our room. I drop my head against the wall and don't think about the way his Adam's apple moved a minute ago, no. Instead I go to the bathroom and get a quick cold shower. If I hurry I might catch up with the game before midtime. 

Sixth year 

**Baz**

Simon Snow has gotten fit. He's been for the last couple of years but he's definitely gotten fitter during the summer, scrawny, yes, but now after four weeks at Watford and eating to his heart's content he's gained weight and it shows in the way his muscles stretch his white t-shirt. I should look away but he's asleep and I'm already doomed. What's a bit more harm? I didn't accept I was in love with him, not at first, not for a while. How could I accept it so easily? So shamelessly? We've been enemies since the beginning, _for Crowley's sake_. I guess I fell for him so gradually I didn't even notice until it was too late. That hasn't changed the way I treat him though. He mustn't know how I feel so I pretend I still hate him. It's easier. The yelling, the fighting, the punching. But in moments like these, when he's asleep or simply not paying attention to me I let myself watch him, properly stare at him, because I'm weak, because I'm in love with the way he sleeps with his mouth agape, snoring ever so gently, the way his curls fall on his forehead. The way the early sun hits his skin, making him look irresistible with his golden freckles and moles. The way he whimpers almost inaudible, he must be having a nightmare. 

"Mmm." He hums and he turns his face to the other side still deeply asleep. 

I consider waking him up from the nightmare, not making it seem on purpose but I could drop a book or something, I sit on my bed when he kicks the sheets and I spot it, he's fucking hard. 

I really should look away, leave the room, kill myself. But I don't, he whimpers again but it's a different kind of whimper. _Merlin and Morgana_ , the Chosen One is having a wet dream. I feel myself smirk, after all these years, teasing him comes naturally. It doesn't stay too long on my face, though because he's breathing harder and I don't find it funny anymore. I keep staring at him, in some sort of trance, watching his chest raising, his skin glistening with sweat.

"Mmm..." He hums again and I realize he must be dreaming about his precious Agatha. The thought makes me angry and I consider throwing the whole fucking bookcase to wake him up. I stand up but he keeps making noises. 

"Bb..." He's babbling, I get it, his girlfriend must be giving him good head in his fucking mind right now. Why is it _my_ business?

I start to walk toward the loo when I hear it.

"Baz..." 

I turn my head to him immediately. I must be fucking hallucinating. He bloody didn't. 

"Baz..." He's breathing harder and I can't look away. He's moaning my fucking name. I stare at him, he's got a hand grabbing his pillow, making his bicep contract again and again.

His other hand drops to his thigh, pulling at the fabric of his boxers. I see the length of his dick through the cloth and that's it, I'm gonna set myself on fucking fire. 

I feel myself getting hard too, I fed last night and the blood travels quick through my veins. Snow keeps moaning but I can't stay here any longer, I go to the bathroom and start the shower. I'm wanking to the image of Simon Snow having a wet dream for the rest of my short life.

Seventh year

 **Simon**

I'm _fucking_ tired. The Mage assigned me a mission this past week and I'm just back from it. I think my shoulder is dislocated. A goblin is no opponent for me but _twenty_? I'm surprised I made it alive. I'm asking Penny to fix my shoulder as soon as I see her. I also have to report how the mission went and what I found out to the Mage but those things can wait. I drag myself to the top of the tower as silently as I can. The sun is rising. I have classes in like an hour but I'm not attending. It's been days since I started the mission and I need to sleep. Besides, what's one more day of being absent? I'm already the worst in class, that's not getting worse. I close the door behind me and let myself lean against it as I sigh. The room smells like Baz but I'm so tired I don't mind. I'm home now. Speaking of Baz, he's still asleep. He's not an early riser, I know he likes to sleep in. He's taken advantage of having the room for himself for the past few days and he's sleeping with the window closed. I don't find it in myself to open it. We'll start getting on each other's nerves again after I've had some rest. Also, I'm not really that hot so keeping it closed might be nice just for today. I go to the loo to brush my teeth. I want to take a shower but I decide that's another thing that'll have to wait until after I've woken up. I take off my jumper on the way to my bed and drop it on the floor. I'll worry about it later. I take off my shirt too and walk to the mirror to take a look at the bruises on my ribs and my shoulders blades. No wonder I feel like shit, I'm bruised all over my body. There are bags under my eyes and I'm starving but for once I choose sleeping over eating. I make my way back to my bed and sit to take off my shoes and my trousers. I'm in the middle of tying my shoe off when I hear Baz whimpering and moving. I look at him expecting him to be awake but no, he's still sleeping although he must be having a nightmare because his breathing has definitely gotten harder than how it was when I arrived. I try to pay it no attention when his hand reaches his hair and he's taking a handful of it. I don't focus on that but instead glare at his open mouth. I've been trying to catch a glimpse of his fangs for years now to have proof that he's a vampire. He's grunting and he's breathing even harder. I always have nightmares so I know how he must be feeling. I almost feel bad for him but I know he'll be bitching if I wake him up even if it's to do him a favor. I watch him instead. The hand that's not grabbing at his hair makes its way under the covers. _Oh_. He's _not_ having a nightmare. I feel myself flush and I know I should look away, get under the sheets and pretend I'm asleep but for some reason I can't. I keep watching him and the way his fist is making the covers rise and fall with a steady rhythm. I can't see anything but it's not hard to picture what it must look like. And he's still fucking asleep. How can he be wanking on his sleep? I grimace at the thought I might do it too when he whimpers again and again. I'm breathing harder too and I can't look away. He lets out a silent scream and I guess he must have come right here and now because his fist stops and his breathing evens out. I swallow feeling something I only feel when I kiss Agatha. I lose myself staring at Baz's face. He's blushing a little but he's closed his mouth. I realize I stopped looking for fangs somewhere in the middle of his jerk off dream. He opens his eyes suddenly and it's too late to look away. Our eyes are locked. It only lasts a second tho. He must feel the wetness between his legs because he sits immediately and covers his lap even more. He then glares at me menacingly although he's blushing.

"What the fuck are you looking at, you pervert?" He growls and I'm already looking away. 

I forget to take off my trousers and I lay down, giving him my back and some privacy. I hear him curse under his breath and I listen as he gets up. If I didn't know him better I'd think he stares at me for a moment, maybe seeing the wreck of my bruisered back but no, I _do_ know him and he must be considering killing me right here, right now. He's not stupid tho and remembers the Anathema. I hear him walk to the bathroom and my exhaustion makes me pass out before he makes his way out. 

Present day

 **Baz**

I feel Simon's hand rubbing my stomach as I slowly slip into consciousness. I don't know if he's doing it to wake me up or just because he likes doing it but I don't stop him. Instead I let myself smile at the thought of waking up next to him. His face comes closer and although I keep my eyes closed, I feel him nuzzling the side of my neck.

"Mornin'." He says almost singing it. He's in a good mood.

"Good morning." I respond as I open my eyes taking him in. He's laying almost completely on top of me. His wings are folded behind him and his tail is happily wagging from side to side. I wonder if he controls it or if it just does that when he's _this_ content. "Why are you waking me up so early on a Sunday morning, Snow?" 

He furrows his brow at me but his smile gives him away. "Don't _Snow_ me! And you woke me up first! You were poking me." 

It's my turn to furrow my brow. "Poking you?" 

He lifts his head looking at me and then directs his gaze below my waist. We're naked so it's obvious he's referring to my dick.

I huff, faking my annoyance. " _Snow_ , it's completely normal for a healthy young man to wake up with an erection every morning. You should know that." 

"Oh, I _know_ that." 

He moves and I feel him rubbing himself against my thigh. He's hard too.

" _Good morning_." I say again in an annoying tone to make him laugh and I succeed. He's laughing breathlessly as he keep grinding on my thigh. "Those are your plans for today? Making love before having breakfast?"

He sits up and straddles my waist surrounding me with his thighs. I raise an eyebrow at him and he kisses my cheek and my jaw avoiding my lips for now.

"Breakfast can wait." He says between kisses. "Also, this is my first Sunday off since I got this job. During the week you're at school. Let me have you for myself this day."

Then he kisses my neck and I close my eyes feeling drunk on love and lust and simply drunk on Simon Snow. My chest feels tight and the feeling travels to my veins. I love him and I never thought we'd live to have this life. I could tell him all this and more but instead I choose to tease him because that's who we are. 

"Simon Snow saying breakfast can wait? I must be hallucinating." He lifts his head again and stares at me.

"Stop." He warns.

"Call the fucking press. Simon "the eating machine" Snow skipping breakfast?"

"Enough." He's jutting his jaw out the way I like. Good. 

"I never believed I'd see the day he wou-" 

He shuts me up with a kiss and I feel myself surrender to his touch. I'm so in love with him it almost hurts but it doesn't, nothing hurts these days anymore, not when I'm with Simon.


End file.
